A user of a computing device may have multiple usernames corresponding to one or more user accounts or email addresses. While using a web browser the user may be presented with a login page. Even if the credentials required to authenticate to the login page are the same as those stored in the device for other applications, web browser restrictions may force the user to manually enter the credentials at the login page.